Fireflies
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: The Mack Falls and So Random!casts have to live together for 6 months! OH NO! And then they have to take care of KIDS! What will happen? Friendship,love and...haunted Houses? These 6 months are gonna be a BLAST! Warning:Kind of Scary, or so I've been told
1. Trailor

**HIIIIII GUYS! I LOOVVEEE SONNY WITH A CHANCE! This is my first sonny with a chance story…..hope you guys like it.:) Heres the trailer…**

**A New Project**

"Hello class…I have a new assignment for all of you" Said

"AWWWWWWWWW"

"Do we hand in the other one?" asked Nico.

"No, that was just and exercise"

"The one time I do it…"

**The Twist**

"The Mackenzie Falls Cast and the So Random! Cast will have to live together for a whole 6 months." Ms. Bitterman yelled over the talking students.

"WHHAATTT?"

**The House will be seen**

"But-but-but this is SMALL!" Tawni whined

"Ummm…that's not the house, that is."

"WOAHHH!"

**They get their Rooms near The Enemys**

"HOHOHO look who wants a room near mine, but then again, who WOULDN'T want a room near mine?"

"ME! YOU JERK I WAS FORCED HERE!"

"DIVA!"

"I AM NOT A DIVA!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Umm… Chad?"

"WHAT?"

"This is MY room."

"Oh…"

**And On Top of That…**

"OK CDC does NOT take care of kids."

"But Chad DOES! So your taking care of Avery tonight while I go out with Tawni guys."

"SHES NOT EVEN MY DAUGHTER AND WHY DO THE GIRLS GET TO CHILL? DON'T 'TAWNI GUYS' HAVE 'kids' TOO?"

"DO YOU WANT AN **A** ON THIS PROJECT?"

"Yaa."

"Well then, TAKE CARE OF HER ITS ONLY 3 HOURS!"

"Ok"

**And L O V E**

"Sooo, you like me?"

"yeahhh, I guess"

"awwwwwweee look at the two 12 year olds in love, or in like."

"Their not the only ones…"

"What?"

"They might like each other, but I LOVE you."

**But Then…**

"OH MY GOD! THIS HOUSE IS HAUNTED!"

**How will they all survive…living together?**

**FIREFLIES**

**COMING SOON TO COMPUTER AND PHONE SCREENS NEAR YOU.**

A/n okiedokie well that was suckieish soooo if you guys want me to do this story review and tell me(:


	2. Chapter 1 WHHAATT?

**A/N Heey FFrs! Thank you thank you thank you for all the support for the trailer of this story…I wasn't going to update soon, but I can see that people really want this story… butbutbut, first, I would like to thank,**

**My**___**2 anonymous reviewers**_**! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING GUYS! My heart was literally SWEALING! You guys (I REALLY wish I knew your pen names so I could msg u!) are the best! Thanks again(: **

**AND! **

**To **_**channyfan98**___**for adding me on EVERYTHING! Author Alert, Fave Author, fave story, Story Alert THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! It meant A LOT to me that you added me on everything!**

**To **_**cutieness **_**for adding my story on Story Alert! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH ILOVE YOUR PEN NAME!**

**To **_**CcrazzzzyGggiirrll14 **_**for adding this story on her favorites list! Thanks I love ur pen name too!**

**And last but certainly not the least**

**To **_**96ive0**_**for favoriting this story (hah! Is favoriting even a word?)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE! **

**OKie dokie, now on with the story…I actually have a science quiz to study for so, I'm sorry if its too short!**

"Tawni!" Sonny sighed, "Hurry up! We are going to be late for class!"

"OK SONNY! I'm coming just wait! I need to look _extra_ pretty for Devo-I mean Detthers."

Sonny smirked, she knew her blond friend liked Devon from the Mackenzie Falls cast, "Tawni." She asked.

"Mmh hmm?" Tawni said from inside her change room.

"Do you like, oh I don't know, maybe Devon? Ooh and, who's Detthers?" Sonny pressed.

"DUH I like Devo-NO! I mean noooo Sonny, no of course not. Psh, psh I don't like Devon. Psh! And Detthers is, well," Tawni struggled for an appropriate answer, "my-my imaginary friend. Ya, ya you heard me, my IMAGINARY friend. Detthers doesn't like it when I don't dress good. Mmh hmm that's exactly who Detthers is!" She said coming out of her change room. Tawni was wearing a sparkly pink tank top with white skinny jeans, a short white jacket a white hair band and sparkly pink shoes. She had pink accessories and her iPhone cover's color was pink today as well. Sonny watched silently As Tawni curled her hair, applied her makeup and picked up her books, already to go to 3hours worth of school.

"Sonn-ay! Lets goooo." Tawni whined standing in the doorway of their dressing room.

"Finally!" Sonny huffed.

The girls gathered up their things and walked the short walk to the studios' school. Then they both went to sit at their proper spots. Sonny had to sit right beside the sparkly eyed, cute faced—wait! No ! She meant, the JERKFACE Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Heey Sonn-ay. How's my favorite random doin?"

"Why do you-wait! I'm your favorite Random?" Sonny smiled

"Well, DUH! I mean, Rainy's to Rainy and Cloudy's to Cloudy, Blondie's too much of a priss, and, creepy girl, well she's just too creepy. So that leaves you, and your pretty normal, so you're the best."

"Awwwwee thanks! You're my favorite 'Mackenzie' too!"

"Duh! I'm EVERYBODYS favorite."

"And your back to your jerkish self."

"You know you like it Munroe." He said as he started to lean in. Sonny found herself leaning in too. Oh my god was she really about to kiss Chad? _Oh well, let's just go with the flow…_

"Hello class…I have a new assignment for all of you." Ms. Bitterman spoke loudly. Sonny and Chad jumped apart, both thinking the same thing, _Was I really just about to kiss her/him. _

"AWWWWWWWWWW" The class (Mackenzie falls and So Random! Only) groaned.

"Do we hand in the other one?" asked Nico.

"No. That was just an exercise."

"The one time I do it." Nico mumbled.

As soon as he said that the whole class started laughing, then talking. tried to get their attention, but the kids just kept talking. Finally had an idea; she decided to just announce the project. Hopefully, it would catch their attention.

"The Mackenzie Falls Cast and the So Random! Cast will have to live together for a whole 6 months." Ms. Bitterman yelled over the talking students.

"WHHAATTT?" Oh you bet it caught their attention.

**NEXT TIME ON **_**FIREFLIES**_

"HAHA! HAHHAHA! HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH! NO Sonny and Chloe! NO! There is NO WAY I am cooking. It'll ruin my perfect nails." Tawni and Portlyn said at the same time.

"So you guys just stay at home and COOK all day while Me, Devon, Nico, Grady, Ferguse and Weasly go work our assess off? Now THAT is injustice."

"Whats THAT?" Grady asked.

"It's a puppy!" Chloe remarked.

"Awweee" Tawni said

"That's so cute!" Portlyn said.

"And adorable!" Zora sighed

"I know right? Let's name him…" Sonny started. But she was stopped by the boys.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW IT'S A DOG!" they yelped

**A/N So as I said, short. But I'm going to go study now. Adieu! Oh and PLEASE review and tell me what I should name the dog! BTW yaa you'll get sneak peeks into every chapter(: soo you can stay exited! **


	3. Chapter 2

"WHHAATTT?" Oh you bet it caught their attention.

smirked, "Yes, you will all be living together. Its Mr. Condors orders. He said that we needed to end this stupid rivalry between the two top tween shows."

Chad looked up, "Yes, but number one IS Mackenzie Falls. It's always Mackenzie Falls. There will never come a day when it's the lame comedy show called So Random! I mean, I laugh more while watching my 5-year-old sister sleep."

"You know what? I'm just going to ignore everything you said and get to the main point… you watch your sister sleep?" said Zora, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Psh! No creepy girl no. No, no, no. WHY would I do that?" stuttered Chad nervously, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Awwwwww, Pooper's a sweetie! And heey, she has a name." Piped Tawni.

"Whatever! Chad is right, Mack Falls is better!" Portlyn said while flipping her hair.

"NOOO! So Random! is!" Tawni shot back.

"Yaa, Tawni is right, So Random is better." Said Grady.

Soon everyone was fighting.

Sonny stood up, "Guys,guys? GUYS! Seriously! Look at us! We can't even set our differences aside when we all have to move in to the same house together! Just, compromise ok?"

"ALRIGHT!" they all groaned.

"EEHHEMM good class. Now, we are going on a field trip." Said Ms. Bitterman

"Where are we going?" Ferguson and Devon asked together.

" To see your house, you are moving in TODAY!"

"Ohh joy!" Chloe said sarcastically.

"Yes Chloe?" said turning towards her.

"Nothing!"

"OH, actually my first name is joy, so I thought…never mind lets go" said awkwardly.

**30mins later**

"COME Out AND SEE YOUR NEW HOUSE CLASS!" said, far too energetically. Groans came from inside the bus.

Tawni came out first she looked were was pointing and gasped, "But-but-but this is SMALL!" Tawni whined looking at the small

"Ummm…that's not the house, that is." said pointing Tawni

"WOAHHH!" Tawni gasped. Even whoa was a under estimation.

The house was, BEAUTIFUL! You had to see it to believe it! (A/N Check it out on my profile!)

They all walked inside. assigned everyone their rooms, saying that their luggage had already been brought in from their homes. They all went away into the house and got comfortable.

**Chad POV (YAYAYYAY)**

WOOW! This house is SICK! Too bad we have to live in it with the randoms though. Well, I don't really mind Sonny, but the rest just plainly creep me out. I was bored so I decided to go into the room next to me and check out who my 'neighbor' was. I went to the door and just opened it. I mean, I'm CDC! I can do whatever I want to. I opened the door and, lo and behold! It was SONNY! SONNY of all people. SOONNY! I mean Yaa duh! I'm happy! There's no hiding that I have indeed fell in love with the Ball of Sonshine! She was organizing her room. So I decided to talk to her but made a complete jerk face out of myself.

"HOHOHO look who wants a room near mine, but then again, who WOULDN'T want a room near mine?" I said. She jumped up in shock.

"ME! YOU JERK I WAS FORCED HERE!" She said once she realized it was me

"DIVA!" I snapped

"I AM NOT A DIVA!" she shot back at me

"FINE!" Oh no, here we go again.

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I said frustrated…mostly with myself.

"Umm… Chad?"she asked me

"WHAT?" I replied angrily

"This is MY room."

"Oh…," I said. Wait to go Chad, you just made a total fool out of yourself in front of your crush! Good to go bud! Note the sarcasm, " I-well-I knew that! Hhmmph! Diva's these days!"

"Bye Chad." Sonny said pushing me out the door.

"Ummm-bye?"

**A/N I KNOW I KNOW I KNOWWW I DISNT DO WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO! BUT I HAVE A BIG SCIALS TEST TMR): I GOTTA STUDY! SOO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I'm SORRY THAT I DIDN'T ANNOUNCE WHO REVIEWD /ADDED ALERTS TODAY! I'm SORRY TO THOSE PPL! I WILL NEXT TIME! PROMISE! BYEE!**

**-*a very sorry* sophie**


	4. Stupid AN

Heey Guys! I'm leaving for an extended vacation so I probably wont beable to update as often. SORRY! Don't worry, im not quitting this story, MAYBE if I get a couple reviews, I will update tomorrow. Until then, check out some of the pics of the kids that will be in this story! See you guys!

C ya

-soph


	5. Chapter 3

**HIIII Guys! Yeep I'm updating…..I got the best reviews EVER! You guys are all the bestest! So here it isssss… **

**2 WEEKS LATER**

So far, the house was a good place. Portlyn, Sonny, Tawni and Chloe were good friends now. So were all of the boys. had come a couple days ago saying the boys still had to go to work. So far, everyone had been eating out all day long. The house didn't really get all that messy, so the girls just chilled all day. Well, exept for Zora, she still had to go to school. It was 5:00pm in the house and the boys were home early today. had wanted to talk to them all. At precisely 5:15pm, knocked on the door. Sonny went and opened the door for her. Everyone went and sat in the living room.

"So," Started, "Hows the house so far?"

A couple 'goods' and 'okays' were heard.

"Mmmhhmm. Now, part two of the project." As said this, she had an evil glint in her eye. She pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

"Hello? Rodrick? Hi! Umm….I want you bring them in now. Yep, just open the door. No it's not locked. Tell Abraham to help you. You carry two he carries two DUH! What? Oh ok. Bring John then. Alright. COME IN ALREADY! YOU ARE FRIKIN SATANDING RIGHT OUTSIDE OF THE DAMN HOUSE! Alright, bye."

shook her head.

"Um, ," Tawni piped, "Who are 'they'".

"Ohhh Tawni honey, you'll see."

"Ummm…okay?"

"Oh and before 'they' come in, let me just announce that, for this project, Tawni with Devon, Chloe with Grady, Portlyn with Nico, Meagan, ummm, she's a new girl, she'll be coming tomorrow, with Ferguson, and Sonny with Chad." She cast all of them an evil glare.

"WHOA WAIT! I'm with SONNY" asked Chad The same time Sonny asked, "WOAH WAIT I'm with Chad?"

"YES NOW SHUSH! THEY ARE COMING!"

That settled them down.

The teenagers heard the door opening and footsteps nearing the living room. Soon two men came in. Each had 2 baby's in their arms.

"You all will be, with your partners, taking care of these little cuties."

"WHHAATT!" They all yelled, woow, Déjà vu from the time had announced that they would all be moving into the same house together.

"yes! Now, you will get a baby and you will name it-"

"WAIT! , aren't they already named? And what about their parents?"

"they are all orphans. They have come from Sunshine Orphanage. And NO they don't have names. The kids are just numbered."

"Awwwwww" Chloe awed.

"Yes now, you will name it then care for it. Alright?" said, "now, choose your kid, first, Sonny and Chad come on up!"

The teenagers got up. They went to the two men with the baby's.

"THIS ONE!" they both said at the same time, pointing to a little girl. She was probably about 1 and half years old. She had rose pink lips, fair skin, blonde hair and the bluest eyes. The weird thing was, that she looked sort of like a mixture of Sonny and Chad.

"Okkay" said . "What will you name her."

"NICOLE!" they both said at the same time again.

"AWWWWKKKKWWAAARRDDDDDD" Grady sang.

"Shut up Grady!" Sonny yelled.

"Well, I expected both of you to fight, but apparently, you guys are getting along well. What about the middle name?"

"Chad can decide….ANYTHING but Dylan OR Chad."

Chad made a sad face. "Be nice wifey" He said, "ummm, what about… Lynn?"

"Nicole Lynn…"Sonny started, wondering what the last name would be.

"Cooper, all the babies get the 'father's last name." said .

Chad took Nicole from the man who was holding her plainly saying "She's my daughter" to him. Nicole instantly smiled at him. Chad smiled back.

"Well, hello Nicole Lynn, hmmm, Daddy will call you Nikki ok? Your a very pretty little thing. But, you have to be. You know, you're THE CDC's daughter? Yaa, I know. I'd be happy too. Daddy loves you Nikki." He looked at Sonny, who was smiling and then looked back at Nicole, "Mommy's a nice person too. She can call you Nikki if she wishes. But its my name ok?" He saidThen she tockled Nikki's nose. Nikki giggles.

"Yes,Yes Awwwwawww." said dully, "Now will the rest of th couples come get their baby's as well?"

**2 HOURS LATER**

**Sonny P.O.V**

We were all sitting in the living room area. The house was alive tonight. All of the baby's were old enough to walk. SO they were jumping and running about, causing noise and all. All of the boys were playing Hide and Seek with their kids. I thought Chad and Nicole were so adorable. Chad seemed to be having as much fun as Nikki was having. I smiled. All of the other kids were sweet as well. Tawni&Devon had a little boy named Taylor Mark Clovis, Grady&Chloe had a little girl named Emma Lizzie Mitchell, Portlyn&Nico had a little boy named Nick Diego Harris and Ferguson&his not-yet-here-partner-Meagan had a girl named Christine Renee Brown.

MY thought were interrupted by a loud groan from Chad, "SONNY! NICOLE JUST WENT TO THE BATHROOM! SHE NEEDS A DIAPER CHANGE BEFORE IT GETS TOO STINKY!" He said walking towards me, Nikki in tow. She was giggling as if the situation was the funniest thing that had ever happened.

Ohhhh Boyyy!

**A/N Hope you guys liked! I bet Kelsey knows….she is phycic! WAIT! I'm phycic too! AHHAHAHHA! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Review if you smiled at the Chad/Nicole sceane…..and I KNOW you all did! HAH!**

**C YAA!**

**-**


	6. Chapter 4

SONNY POV

It was 7:30pm—dinner time. I decided that today, we should make dinner. Hmmmm….what about…home-made pizza? MMhhhhh sounds good. I decided to ask Chad.

"Hey Chad?" I asked, coming out of the kitchen, I saw that he was sleeping on the sofa. Nicole was on his lap and they were both snoring ever so lightly. I could hear splashing coming from upstairs. Then some giggles coming from the playroom that we had discovered today. Also, there was some laughing coming from one of the bedrooms… one of the kids' room was probably getting decorated. I smiled, "Chad?" I asked going up to him. I ruffled his hair. It felt soft and silky in my fingers. "Chad…Chad….Chhaaddd, get up." I whispered. What he said next completely surprised me.

"Sonnyy, Sonny. Sonny your sooooooooooo pretty…" then he yawned.

I giggled, was it possible, was THE CDC actually having a dream about yours truly.

"Chad, get up!" I yelled.

"WOAH I'm UP I'm UP!" He yelled, jumping off the sofa. Nicole fell out of his lap and landed on the sofa. Her eyes opened… she looked around her… then gave us a sleepy smile. She reached up for me. I took her into my arms. She was so warm. She laid her blonde head on my shoulder and put both arms around my neck then played with my hair. I smiled; I noticed I'd been doing that a lot since 2 hours ago. Since I'd met Nicole.

"And why, Miss Munroe, did you wake me up so rudely?"

"I wanted to ask you if you were ok with having home-made pizza for dinner today."

"Fine."

"Fine." Oh, this will never stop.

"Good."

"Good."

We both laughed.

Suddenly, Nikki looked up at Chad.

"DADA!" She squealed. WOAH, when did she learn that?

"NIKKI!" He squealed back.

They both giggled.

I handed Chad Nicole, "Here you two have fun. I'm going to get Tawni, Portlyn and Chloe to help me."

"BUUBYEEE MOMMA!" Nicole squealed.

"WOW! Umm… bye N-Nicole." I stuttered, wondering how she knew…

"I taught her and your saying your thoughts aloud."

I blushed. Then ran upstairs. Got Chloe, who was very excited, Tawni and Portlyn.

Me and Chloe pulled Tawni and Portlyn into the kitchen.

"What are we doin here?" Tawni asked.

"WE ARE GOING TO COOK!" Chloe exclaimed.

"HAHA! HAHHAHA! HAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAH! NO Sonny and Chloe! NO! There is NO WAY I am cooking. It'll ruin my perfect nails." Tawni and Portlyn said at the same time.

"BUT YOU HAVE TO SO GET YOUR HANDS MESSY!" Me and Chloe yelled.

"FINE!" They yelled back.

So tonight we had Pizza.

**(LINE BREAK)**

It was 9:00pm… I had given Nicole a bath and I dressed her up in cute pink pj's that the boys had run out last minute to get for the kids. I took her to her room which wasn't decorated yet. I hugged her. Humming Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift to her. In about minutes she was asleep. I put her in her cradle. Just then Chad waked in.

"She asleep?" he asked

"Yup!" I whispered…then smiled. I'd known this baby for about 6 hours and I felt like she was mine.

"Night Nikki" Chad Whispered then turned to me, "Night Sonshine." Kissed my cheek Then winked and left.

I blushed. "Good-Night Chad."

A/n Ok this will be my last update for awhile I'm leaving for my trip TODAY! Oh and I'm going to suggest a good story for you guys…Just My Luck by Teddy Bear333 is like, the bestest story EVER! It's a stemi love story and I absolutely ADORE it! Check it out…for the sake of more Chad/Nicole moments!

-Sophie:)

P.S Me and Kelsey have super powers we are phycics…keep that in mind….MUAHHHHHHMUAHH Luv ya Kels!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N AGAIN! OK guys, I KNOW this is super weird. But, I need to tell you something. So, there's this awesome girl here who is one of my greatest friends on Fanfiction. Teddy Bear333 or some of you might know her as Koda, well, her birthday is coming up! Yeah! On the 27th. REALLY! Isn't it great? So please wish her on her birthday and if you can dedicate her a chapter or write a one-shot for her! PLEASE! OH! And I'll update ASAP! OK? In about 5 days! REALLY! OK bye guys! LOVE YOU ALL xx. OH and Happy birthday Koda xx


	8. AN

A/N I'm BACK BABY! ENJOYY THE STORY SWEETIES! OH AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Hello class. How are you all? I hope you and your babies are doing ok." Ms. Bitterman's voice blared without emotion through the speaker phone.

"We are all fine, thank-you." Chloe spoke into the phone.

"Good. Well, I have another surprise for you all." Said Ms. Bitterman

Everybody whined.

"Class, now, now."

Chad, then spoke up from his spot on the floor, changing Nikki's diaper. "As long as it doesn't invlve any of this stinky goop, I ok!" he said.

"Yeah! Because then I don't have anytime for make up!" said Tawni "Not that I need make up, I mean, I'm pretty!"

"Yes Tawni honey, whatever." Said Ms. Bitterman

"Oh you uncaring hag-"

"You might not want to say anything Tawn." Whispered Sonny as she went to go pick up a screaming Taylor, who apparently not Tawni OR Devon were even looking at. They were just making googly eyes at each other, which made Sonny wonder why Tawni wasn't in her room last night.

"Two new surprises actually." Ms. Bitterman said. "Go look outside."

Grady went to open the door, then he screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"GRADY! What's wrong?" asked Nico.

Grady lifted a plump finger and pointed at a dog that was now running around all over the place and was making Nikki, Trevor, Emma, Nick and Christine cry their eyeballs out.

"It's a dog. You have to take care of it. Its name is Maui (Name credit goes to ..!) the second surprise is Meagan. She's Fregusons…mate,partner,helper whatever you want to call it. I have to go now. My cat is feeling lonely." With that Ms. Bitterman switched off the phone.

"Oh this is going to be gooooooood." Said Portlyn

A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know its not long but my mom is getting mad. And I still have to write a chappie for How Much I love you! SORRY! Next chappie will be BIG promise! Love you guys!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I feel bad. I haven't updated ANYTHING for SO long now…I'm sorry. But, my life was getting pretty hectic! My friends dad died, I had about 56 tests, and like 23 quizzes, LOTS of boy drama (seriously, I'm better off without a boyfriend:P) and then sports, cheerleading, hanging out, and the usual homework. So yeah, I hope you guys understand. So here's the chapter!**

The 9 adults went out the door, wondering what the mysterious 'Meagan' would look like.

"I hope she's not mean… or a slut." Tawni said.

Chad rolled his eyes, "I just hope she's not a crazy C.D.C fan."

"Oh, man, stop stop! Why would she like YOU when I'M still alive?" Nico said while high-fiving Grady.

Chad opened his mouth to reply, but, before he could do so, a gorgeous red BMW convertible parked in the driveway of the house. The door opened and out came a beautiful strawberry blonde with crystal blue eyes. And when I said crystal blue eyes, I MENT crystal blue eyes. They were the l i g h t e s t shade of blue either Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, Portlyn, Grady, Chloe, Devon or Ferguson had ever seen. She wore a cute pink pair of shorts, despite the cold weather and a white long-sleeved t-shirt. On her feet, she had on a pair of cute, white Barbie doll flats. With her cell phone and car keys in her hand she started to walk towards everyone.

"Looks like she's kind of a whore." Portlyn whispered to Tawni

Tawni smirked, pulling out her lip gloss, "Oh, you mean like you?" she whispered back.

Portlyn rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, the blonde was in front of them.

**SONNY POV**

Suddenly, the blond, I mean MEAGAN was in front of us.

She opened her cherry pink lips and spoke in a high-pitched but sweet voice., "Hi guys, my names' Meagan. I'm going to be playing mommy to Christine..Renee Brown apparently. It's nice to meet you all. Who's my buddy in taking care if Christine?"

Ferguson stepped forward, "Me, I'm Ferguson. Call me Fred."

Chad looked at me, "He NEVER asked anyone to call him Fred. By the way…where'd Fred come from? His names' Ferguson…Ferguson, Fred, Freg…Fregly…Diary of a wimpy kid…kids…kids? KIDS!" Chad suddenly looked at everyone, "THE KIDS! They're inside ALONE with the DOGGY...MAUI!"

Suddenly we heard a baby shriek from inside. All of us, including Meagan ran inside. When we got to the place we'd left the kids, we saw something much unexpected.

Nikki, Christine, Taylor, Nick and Emma where all giggle-shrieking while playing with Maui's tail. Maui looked like a happy dog right there. He was using his tail to tickle the baby's faces. Right there, we all laughed.

Meagan came up to me.

"Um, hi." She said while everyone played with the kids.

I smiled at her, "Hi Meagan! I hope you're feeling at home!"

She smiled, "oh yes, I am. Um, just a question though. Who's Christine?"

Laughing, I replied to her, "Oh Christie? That's her nick name by the way. She's right there, the one with the light brown and gold hair and the bluish- gray eyes and the purple Barney shirt."

"OH! Awww! She's adorable! Can you tell me about the rest of the babies, I already know about the adults since I watch your T.V shows.!"

"Ok" I said smiling, "So, see that baby girl with the very, very, very blonde hair and very, very, very dark, dark, dark blue eyes, pink lips and the white and pink frock? Yeah, that's my and Chad's 'daughter' and she's named Nicole Lynn, Nikki for short. The boy with the blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair is Taylor. Tay for short. Tawni and Devon's 'son'. This next one is Grady and Chloe's daughter, Emma Lizzie. The one with the green eyes and brown, almost black hair. Em or Emmie for short. The last one, the one who had the brown eyes and brown hair is Nick, short for nothing and nothing for short. Nico and Portlyn's kid. That's it. OH WAIT! Our dogs called Maui. I'm not really sure if it's a girl or a boy. But, yeah." I babbled.

Meagan laughed. "oh, ok. I'll try and memorize them all. Nikki, Tay, Emmie, Christie and Nick!"

"Yep! You got it!"

**NEXT DAY.**

I woke up in the morning with the sound of somebody yelling my name.

"!" I instantly recognized it as Chad's voice. I looked at the clock on my cell phone. It was 4:23am. I groaned.

"!" I heard Chad scream my name again.

Then I realized that his voice was coming from the room in front of me. That was the room where all the baby girls slept. Where Nikki slept

I quickly got out of bed. When I did, I caught a glimpse of something in the mirror that was on the wall. It seemed like someone was in the room. The room got chilly as well.

That was creepy.

But, I ran into Nikki's room. Like me, all the adults of the house had heard Chad scream. Weirdly enough though, Emma and Christine where asleep.

When I came into the room, followed by 8 other adults, the creepiness that had occurred to me in my room seemed like a love story compared to what I was seeing now.

There was Chad…holding Nicole. A crying Nicole. Nicole, with blood coming out of her mouth. She was vomiting blood out of her mouth.

**A/N Ok! There you have it! I'm so excited to be writing this story again! All the horror parts are coming! Awe! Poor Nicole! Ooh, and the secret of the mansion! Just a hint…something about a dead queen…**

**HAHHAH C ya peeps:P**

**BTW if you peeps have any ideas…I'll be happy to know them:)**

j


	10. Chapter 10

There was Chad…holding Nicole. A crying Nicole. Nicole, with blood coming out of her mouth. She was vomiting blood out of her mouth.

"Oh My GOD!" I said running forward.

Chad looked at me pathetically, "Sonny! I think Nikki's getting her period!"

For a second, everyone went silent and stared at Chad with 'what the hell?" faces.

"WHAT?" he said, "Its not like I know anything about the works of a girl.!.!"

"OK, forget that!" Devon said, "We need to get Nicole to the hospital!"

Suddenly, I felt a gust of cold air and a feeling that someone was watching us…weird. .

"Yeah!" said Chloe "We need to get her to the hospital."

All this time, Nikki cried and vomited blood out of her mouth. I was starting to get really scared.

"Chad, Chad…please take her to the hospital right now!" I said while crying.

"Ok, ok, Sonny…calm down, me, Ferguson,, GradyGrady, Nico and Devon will take her to the hospital now! You girls stay at home and take care of Emma, Christie Nico and taylor. OK?" he said,

I nodded.

**HALF AN HOUR LATERR**

The boys were gone. They'd just left with Nicole wailing at the top of her lungs and spewing out more blood than ever! The rest of the babies had also awoken and were all playing in the huge family room where me, Tawni, Chloe, Portlyn and Meagan sat. After what had happened, none of us had wanted to go to sleep. The usually big and bright house seemed so cold and sad today. A sense of emptiness and a weird ghostliness lingered in the house today.

"Um, who made the dinner for the babies today?" Tawni asked suddenly.

Portlyn looked at her sadly, "No one. We just got Grady to go out and get thise prepaked ones from the store 'member?"

"Oh yeah."

I focused my attention to Emma who was hurriedly crawling in front of Nick Taylor and Christie. They looked like they were playing some sort of baby tag. I watched as Emma looked back suddenly to see how far away from the others she was. But she kept on crawling. Suddenly, she bumped into a little wooden wall. I'd always thought that the wooden part of the wall was just there for decoration. But when Em bumped into it, it…OPENED and Emmie fell back. Meagan, Tawni Chloe and Portlyn also looked up. When they saw the open wall-door thingy they rushed forward. I followed. Chloe picked up Emma and sat her up. But the opening of the wall-door thing had also scared the kids. They were now trying to get into the arms of anyone who picked them up. None of the kids went to Meagan for some weird reason, probably because they weren't well affiliated with her yet. So she walked forwards and opened the wooden door even wider. What we saw there shocked us all. We all gasped.

It was a tapestry, hanging in the way of the entrance of the room that the wooden door was guarding, as a curtain. But the picture that was on the tapestry was the most shocking.

Needless to say, it was gorgeous. It was a picture of a…queen. She was dressed in a heavy red silk gown and had precious jewels everywhere. Her hair fell down in long, chestnut colored curls and her sea green eyes sparkled. She had a glimmering crown on her head. She was smiling.

She was beautiful.

Me, Tawni, Portlyn and Chloe began coming forward to the tapestry. I could tell that the three of them wanted to see, and feel it as well. Meagan just stood there with her eyes wide.

"STOP!" she yelled to all of us. We all stopped.

"Wha-what's wrong Meg? " Tawni asked.

Meagan shook her head, "No, no this can't be happening."

"What can't be happening?" I asked.

"This- this girl. This Queen. You don't know who she is?" Meagan asked stuttering.

"Not really…" Portlyn said.

"why?" asked Chloe.

"oh! Ok, you guys HAVE to know…the year was 1810…and this girl, was the queen. The wife of King Jacob the fourth. Her name was…Aurora. Queen Aurora. She was a commoner. A beautiful commoner. And madly in love with another commoner named James. But, King Jacob saw her and fell in love. He ordered Aurora to get married to him. Aurora declined. But, he told her that he would murder her family if she didn't. Aurora loved her family. So she agreed. And soon enough, she was married to Jacob. Now, unknown to Jacob, she'd sneak out every once in awhile to…'meet' James. Soon, she got pregnant. Aurora told the king that the baby was his. But, the king found out 5 months after her pregnancy that she was lying. In the middle of the night, Jacob went and murdered Aurora. With her baby whom she'd loved so very much. Then Jacob killed himself. It's rumored that Queen Aurora's soul still comes back here, trying to kill all babies. Because she doesn't want anyone to have the happiness that she lost. I'm guessing she's the one who did this to Nikki. Now I have proof that this house, Thatcher Mansion, its…haunted."

A/N Oooh! Haunted huh? And if you think about it, the story of Queen Aurora is kind of sad): BTW, does Meagan seem odd to you guys? LMAO! OK, I'm done. Oh, and guys…please, please, please take some time out of your busy schedules to pray for Japan. I have this reader on my other story "How Much I Love You" who's from Japan, and I'm really scared for her! Please pray, just for a minute, that all family's find their missing loved ones. If there is anything at all that you guys can do for me it would be that…thank you(:


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Ehhh… I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting chapter…ANYWAYS, its dedicated to Nessie4ever 'cuz she was bugging me…LOL just kiddin'. She was just, VERY excited about the next chapter. Oh and also to Cena- Centric333 'cuz she's awesome. Ok, on with the story!**

"H-haunted?" Tawni asked, trying to put on a brave smile.

"Yeah…yeah…," Meagan said. Suddenly, Meagan's eyes went all blurry. When she spoke it came out as a deep rasp, "I-I'm tired, I'm going to sleep. I-I feel, awkward." She touched her hand to her forehead , "And, I- th-think I'm coming down with a cold." With that, Meagan started to make her way up the huge staircase.

"W-wait, Meagan," Chloe whispered, "You are, just…joking about the haunted house stuff right?"

Meagan didn't look back at us; she just stood, halfway up the staircase with her back to us, and we heard her laugh, "Oh, Chloe, go ahead, believe that. Believe that I'm lying to you." With that, she left.

Tawni looked back at the portrait and gulped.

"Tawni," I said, "Please, I'm sure its just a silly old myth."

Portlyn rolled her eyes, "Oh really Sonny? Well than, explain that!" she said, her fingers pointing to the bottom of the tapestry, were in golden thread, there where the words, 'I'LL BE BACK'.

"And also, explain THAT!" Tawni yelled, pointing toward the ceiling, where the chandelier was rocking dangerously back and forth.

And behind the swaying chandelier, I could swear I saw a flash of chestnut colored curls and a glimmer of emerald green eyes…

**A/N OK, done! Don't call me pathetic, but I was actually scared while writing this, and I NEVER get scared of anything! Ok, so, I KNOW its short…but, I wanted to give you guys a cliffy…ehhh. OH, and Kelsey, if you ever read this, then I couldn't give you the role of Meagan 'cuz she's not a good/nice character so yeah, don't worry I'll write you a one-shot or sumthin:P . Anyways, tell me what you think, and I'll try and update soon. Laters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, Koda (Cena_Centric333) told me to update How Much I Love You, but, I didn't. Then she told me to update Chemical Reactions, but I didn't. She didn't even suggest this one, but, I updated it…sorry Koda. So this chapter is dedicated to her because she has some SERIOUS awesomeness issues :) Also, to smilingatthetv who went CRAZY reviewing…thanks so much Anni, I REALLY appreciate it. On to the story my little sweethearts! **

After that, all the lights went out. For a minute, me, Tawni, Portlyn, Chloe or any of the babies said nothing. Then, we heard a huge bang. All of us sucked in our breaths. The lights came back on after that.

"Wh-what just hap-happ-happened?" Portlyn stuttered out.

I sighed, "Guys, look, we are all just tired! Ok? It's late at night. A-and there is a STORM outside! So the light thing could just be because of a power outage."

Tawni flopped down on the sofa, "Um, yeah, what I saw there was DEFINATLY not a fragment of my imagination! I saw a girl! Who looked an awful lot like the queen!"

"This house is haunted!" Portlyn chocked out.

Suddenly, my cell phone started to moo. I checked the ID, it was…Chad?

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

"Um, Chad." I said, bluntly.

"Well, answer it! It might be about Nicole!" Tawni whispered loudly.

I put the phone to my ear, "Um, hello." I whispered. Yes, I was scared; I knew that I'd seen something. I knew. But, I wouldn't admit it. And, plus…Chad called. Yeah, I…liked him. My heart was seriously beating so fast, I was positive that Chad could hear it on the end of the phone. I talked to him for a while before putting the phone down.

"Nikki was…food poisoned." I stuttered out.

"What? B-but, the food was the same!" Portlyn retorted.

"No, like she was really POISONED, somebody put something in her food." I said, crying, just a bit, my sparkling teardrops dropped soundlessly onto the worn out cotton of my pajama bottoms. I took in a deep breath, and it hurt to do so. Suddenly, I felt coldness around me. It was as if I was near the ocean on a cold winters day wearing shorts and a thin cotton tank top. My head swooned. Once, twice. Everything became horribly blurry. It was as if I was looking through big fluffy clouds. Suddenly, I heard Tawni's voice. It was as if she was a thousand yards away…but I could still hear her.

Just a whisper, her voice made its way into my ears, "Where is Taylor?"

Then Portlyn's voice, "H-he's GONE!"

And then, I fainted.

**A/N Oooh, what happened to Taylor? Ok, personally, I think that this is the best chapter I've written for any story! I just feel that it was more…descriptive. Ok, I'm going to go update Chemical Reactions now. Bye Cuties!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but Im not going to be continuing this story or any of my stories for that matter.**

**Ever since SWAC ended, I havent been getting any more inspiration.**

**And a lot of people have stopped writing for SWAC.**

**I might still continue Catch Me and I will write another 'good-bye' one shot…but other than that, this is it!**

**Sorry, again.**

**If you want, you can continue this story, your way(:**

**Oh and since I'm leaving, I want all of you to still keep in touch with me so, PM me and add me on MSN and FaceBook (: I'll give those to you once you PM(:**

**You guys will always be in my heart:D  
**

**-princess**


End file.
